Death the girl
by And I'm just a wallflower
Summary: When Kidd is happy, Liz is Jealous, Patti is crying and the Soul Eater team thinks it was a gender change, who  can this bubble up to? Death the girl! Kidd's twin sister. Re writing chapters.
1. Hi

No one ever knew about Death the girl, Death the Kidd's twin sister. Death the girl had the same exact black long sleeve shirt as Kidd, but had a black button-down shirt underneath. She also had a thigh high black skirt. The same Sanzu Lines as Kidd marked her hair as well.

"LOOK PATTI! YOUR JEANS HAVE ONE STANE ON THE LEFT AND NOT THE RIGHT!" Kidd kept chasing Patti around the Gallows living room mansion trying to get mud on the right side of Patti's jeans.

"Does he always have an OCD moment when things aren't symmetrical?" Death the girl giggled.

She hadn't seen Kidd I a very long time, for their mom kept Death (Death the girl) and Lord Death kept Kidd.

"Yes, always…"Liz responded. "Wait…" Liz went bug-eyed as she whipped to look at the girl. "Who the hell are you!" She screamed, and started to back up to the wall.

Death stared at her and started laughing. Both Patti and Kidd turned to look at her, surprised.

"Death…"Kidd was just stood there for a moment, his face showing different emotions, forgetting about Patti's jeans. He quickly ran across the room to hug his twin.

"I missed you so much." He said forgetting about Patti's jeans.

"Kid… can't... Breath." Death choked on his Bear hug. "Sorry…"he smiled and blushed at her. Liz and Patti just stared at him and her. Wasn't today going a little fast?

"Explain." Liz barked at him. But Kidd was already on the couch with his twin sister, talking. "Fine then! I'll ask later then!" Come on Patti, let's go." "Okay then." Patti still watched the twins until she was dragged out the door.

Xxxxxxx

"Where are we going?" Patti asked. "To Lord Death rooms that were! We are finding out the background between these two!" Liz snapped at her. Wow, Patti thought, she's infuriated! But then again, how come Kidd never told us he had a twin? Anyway, how was her sister supposed to contact Lord Death anyway? "Umm, Liz?" She asked. "Yea, Patti?" Liz was still mad. "How are you support to call lord death anyway?" I stole one of Mr. Rich kids rings."

Xxxxxxx

"NO, MY RING, MY DEATH RING! I LOST IT! IM A PIG, A PIECE OF ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! I USELESS, GARBAGE, I DESEVE TO Die!" Kidd fell on the floor, having one of his famous Un-symmetrical temper tantrums. "It's okay Kidd; I mean who hasn't lost a few rings in their life?" Death the girl tried to calm him down. "Really?" he asked. "Yea, of Couse." she smiled. After a moment of staring at her, he screamed "BUT IT'S STILL GONE!" He wailed. She could only sigh

Xxxxxxx

"HOW DOES THIS STUPID THING WORK?" Liz yelled, throwing the thing everywhere. "Well, I remember Kidd doing this…" Patti took the ring out of Liz's and did the same exact thing Kidd did when he called his father. The ground made a skull and a purple swirl of light covered the area in front of the girls making them smile. "Alright, Patti!" Liz exclaimed. Patti blushed.

"Well, hello so… Liz and Patti?" he asked, curious about what the girls wanted to talk about. "If this is about Kidd's growth spurt, he's a late bloomer!" he said. The girls just stared at him. "Uhhh, that's not what we wanted to talk about…" Liz said. "We wanted to know about his twin sister." "You mean Death the girl?" he asked? "Yep, Kidd seems to be really close to her." Liz asked in a friendly non-nosey way. "Well, they always have been really close, sense they were little, and then their mother took Death and I kept Kidd." He sounded sad. "That's when Kidd got depressed and his OCD kicked in." "That's really sad" Liz said, as Patti cried. "Is that Kidd never talked about her? He was afraid that he would get depressed again?" The sisters asked. "Yes, then he found you two, the Thomson sisters. Kidd always said you were like family to him." Now both sisters were on the ground crying with happiness and sadness. "Uhhh… are you two okay?" Lord Death asked. "Yea thanks for your time!" Liz chimed getting up. "Bye Bye, girls!" They waved Bye to Lord Death and started to walk back to their home.

Xxxxxxx

"So how long are you going to be staying in Death City?" Kidd asked his twin. "Actually, I'm going to be staying here forever." She replied. "How?" Kidd's voice was filled with surprised and happiness. "Mom died." Her voice was hard and flat, like she didn't care. "If you don't mind can I stay her Kidd?" she pleaded. "Sure, if you have nowhere else to go." I gave a warm smile to him and hug. "Thanks" she replied. "Hey, Death?" "Yea, Kidd?" "Well, have you heard of the DWMA, Death Weapon Meister Academy? I'm not enrolled because I'm a Reaper, We both are." "Do you want to enroll with me?" he asks. There was an awkward silence between them. Finally Death the girl spoke up. "I don't have a weapon, you have the twin demon guns right? Liz and Patti?" She said. "Yes, Liz and Patti, but you could just train and go on missions Death!" More silence. "Okay."

"I'll go get ready to see father, just wait here!" Kidd sounded very excited. Death sat there for a few minutes in the Dark, thinking. Death Weapon Meister Academy….she thought. She had no idea what to think. Her stomach rumbled, breaking her out of her trance. "I'm hungry." She said and made her way to the kitchen. Whoa, she thought, this kitchen was as big as her house. Or ex-house. She heard the shower going on upstairs meaning Kidd was taking a hot shower. Death looked in the refrigerator and saw…no way. Everything in the fridge was perfectly symmetrical. There were two or more for each thing, nothing less.

For the sake of her brothers OCD she didn't take anything out of its position. "Looks like I have to go buy myself some food." She muttered to herself. But she didn't want Kidd to worrie were she went, so she would wait to tell him. About 30 minute pasts and still no sign of Kidd. Where the hell was he? "Kidd?" she yelled up the stairs. "I'll be right down!" she heard him yell. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. "Be right there!" She yelled. She opened the main door to see four people she didn't know. One had white hair with blood red eyes. Another had pigtails with a long black trench coat. Another had black hair with pretty deep blue eyes. The finale one had turquoise hair with a star tattoo. They all just stared at her with horrified faces. Then the one with the star tattoo jumped in and grabbed her hair. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU BECOME A GIRL KIDD?" he screamed.

Xxxxxxx

LOL, anyway that took a lot longer than expected! This is a series. Thanks, leave a comment!

***UPDATED A/N*** GO READ MY CHAPTER 5 A/N. Okay I want to re do all the chapters, because 1. THIS REALLY SUCKS, and 2. I HATE IT. I feel like it's all too rushed so I'm probably going to take down all the chapters and add way more detail, and extra chapters before Death arrives and things so yaaaaa. Remember Message of leave a comment on what should happen next because I'm having slight Authors block! Thanks.


	2. Powerful

As you all been waiting for… (P.S Kidd knows everyone from before and he's signing up to be a person at the DWMA

Xxxxxxx

"Get the hell off me!" Death was shocked for a few minutes and before that, in that time the kid on her was screaming things like "Huh!" "TELL ME HOW!" Then he falling to the floor, grabbing his head in pain as blood came out like a fountain. Death had given him her Death chop, from her father. "I said Get THE HELL off me!" she half said and half yelled. Then a mob of the other people came to her and asked her questions like she was in a tornado.

"Oh, hey guys…" Kidd came down the big staircase and was rubbing a towel to his hair to dry it.

Then Kidd was at one side of the room and Death was at the other side. The 'friends' supposedly, of Kidd were at the middle with their eyes wide looking at both of them back and forth. The only one with his mouth to floor (literally) was the **annoying** kid. Kidd saw the look on their faces and said "oh, this is my twin sister Death the girl, Death for short." They all turned to see her and Black* Star in the corner as she was beating him up for saying "I knew you were a boy, because you have really small boobs."

"Damn you Black*Star!" Kidd gave him one final kick to the head and Black*Star pasted out.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki ran to his side to tend to him.

"Anyway, Death and I are going to enroll at the DWMA and become Meisters at the academy." Kid explained. "Death this is Maka and Soul…" he pointed to the girl with the pigtails and the guy who had a smirk on his face, which I think he was trying to look cool but failing… "And this is Tsubaki…" He pointed to the girl with long black hair. "And…" "Black*Star…" I finished his sentence for him and glared at Black*Star. He was probably not pasted out for long because he gave thumbs up to her and in return he got a kick to the forehead.

LIZ POV

Me and Patti walked into Gallows mansion seeing Kidd talking to Maka and Soul and Death was in the corner kicking Black*Star in the face while Tsubaki was watching and crying. "Patti what did we miss?" I whispered to Patti and she shrugged. "I don't know?"

Liz watched as Death kept beating up Black*Star. And she remembered what Lord Death told her.

_As me and Patti were about to walk away back to Gallows mansion Lord Death stopped me as Patti kept walking ahead. "Liz…"He started. "Yes…?" I replied. "Don't under estimate Death… she is very powerful and she has a gift waiting to be discovered." "What do you mean?" I asked. "I can she has a very powerful soul, more powerful than the seven of you combined, she just doesn't know it yet." He told her to watch Death the girl and her progress. _

Liz smirked. More powerful that all of us combined, huh?

Soon they would see…

Xxxxxxx

How was it? I'm trying to finish up my story **A stab to the heart is fatal, Soul** because it is so popular. When I do, I can focus on this story and make longer chapters and update sooner.


	3. Death's crossing

Don't think I'm going to update a lot after this, it's just because a lot of you like it and Thank you for the comments! I am really just trying to finish typing my new story!

Death and Kid walked up the steps of the DWMA as followed by their friends.

"Exciting!" Death the girl yelled.

"And beautiful symmetry!"

Both twins had stars in their eyes as the gazed at the academy.

Stein met up in the front with them. "Hello, Kid, Death welcome… I will lead you to your father now…" he said in a monotone voice. The eight friends looked at each other and shrugged. Stein then opened the doors for them as they stepped inside.

Each pair waved goodbye and left, going their separate ways. Liz said they would meet up with them later and she dragged Patti down the hall ahead of them.

"Bye guys…" said Black*Star as he turned to leave.

"Uhhh, bye…Black*Star." Kid replied questionly.

Death just crossed her arms, and stuck her nose in the other direction.

Kid leaned over and whispered "I guess she is still mad at you…"

Black*Star sighed and walked away.

Anyways, as Stein led the two, voices were whispering to one another.

"Lord Death has a daughter?"

"I was surprised he had a son, but…"

"She is cute…" Death snapped around and gave a death glazer, which gave the boy shivers down his back and he quickly turned away.

"Don't worry…" Kid replied.

She gave a little "hhm" and blew a white bang out of her face.

They finally reached the Death room, and Stein left saying he needed to go dissect something.

"Cc-creepy…" It made goose bumps go up and down her spine.

"You get used to it after a while."

Both turned to the door. "Wow, I haven't seen Father in forever…"

"Shall we go then?" Kid asked, extending his hand. Death smiled and took it.

Okay really short I know, but what do you want?

Death the girl and Death the Kid pairing

Death the girl and someone else?

Any other pairings?

Review or PM me!


	4. Pain

Hello! Please forgive me for the long update! PLEASE! I :P myself! I promise to update more, I'm on a roll! It's just my grandfather had a major heart attack and it's been really hard with school and everything. IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT END OF CHAPTER! Okay, enough blabbering, let's get to it!

Death struggled to breathe as she grabbed at her chest, breathing heavily. And she thought Kid gave tight bear hugs, but damn, her father was worst! The twins had just left the Death room, and after a very heart full reunion, learned that they were both in the Crescent moon class.

Yay, she thought, she would be with Kid, Maka, Soul, Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and that dreadful Black*Star. She immediately felt her sweat drop as she remembered her kicking him in Kid's living room after he believed that she was Kid because of her small breasts.

She brushed a hand though her black locks and sighed. Kid looked her way a little concerned, her face must have shown a small sign of pain, but she smiled and he brushed it off.

"We should meet after school for Deathbucks later, you know, to catch up." Kid said, looking at her in her golden eyes.

"Okay." She replied, before turning away to head to the bathroom. She hadn't felt good for the morning, not because the resent loss of air, but just because she had. Peeking under the stalls, no live movement was detected, before Death let out a small cry of pain, and doubled over. The bathroom lights flickered and dimed. She hadn't felt this terrible in a while, and she felt like someone was ripping her apart.

She managed to regain herself before slowly making her way to one of the three bathroom sinks. She turned one of the squeaky handles, before ice cold water gathered in her palms. Death slapped the water onto her face, and peered at the mirror though her pinky and ring finger. Her golden eyes stared back at her, the front bangs that framed her face where wet and clinged to her neck and cheeks.

Death had to cut her hair; it was starting to reach her lower back, which Death really hated. It was hard to comb and wash.

"Not…Again…" She whispered, falling to her knees. After all this time, her past seemed to linger in her mind. A bell ringed signaling they had five minutes to get to class. Death really didn't want to go to class after what just happened, but being her first day, she had to go. She silently pulled herself up, using the sink as support.

Making sure her combat boots were tied and that her hair was straight, she quietly left the bathroom like she had come in. The Shinigami girl of fourteen heard the warning bell for one minute left. As quick as she could, Death sprinted to the room Crescent Moon, following her map. She ignored the pain she felt in her head and ran faster.

By the time she reached the door, the last bell rang. Stein was smoking his cigarette; little skulls emerged from the smoke every time he blew.

"It is the ever so famous Death the girl, take a seat." He said bitterly, I huffed at his words and sat down next to my brother.

This was going to be a long class.

XxxxxxX

OMG, sorry it's so short! Anyway, I really need you to comment or PM me about what you thing a good pairing(s) would be! The one with the most will be in the story, and all pairings are welcomed! Anyway, if you take a look at all my other stories, I ask if anyone can write me a story with my OCs in them. **I'm really busy, so I'm really sad I can't write them. If you are a really nice person, and have free time, please write me a story! Just PM me and I can tell you the OC character! Of course the Story will be in the Soul Eater world!**


	5. REALLY IMPORTANT

THIS IS NO LONGER MY STORY!

Okay, shoot me now. I discontinued this story. BUTTTT~ Have no fear! MY BEST FRIEND IS NOW HERE! Scarletto (Her penname is **My Scarlett Heart**) is now taking over for me. Umm, things happened, and Scarlett is now taking over for me. She just joined me on today, but she will now own this story. She is going to Jazz it up, make it better, and wacha not. So bear with her, she has a lot more time than me. Don't worry, her style isn't going to be much different from mine, because I'm beta-reading her chapters. It's not a collaboration fic**. Questions, comments, and concerns PM her or me**, and we will be happy to answer all of them. I'm really sorry, just be thankful the story is going to continue! It's going to be called (maybe) Death the Girl: RE continue. I'm going to keep the story up for two more days, then I'll tell you when it's up on her side.

Guess this might be the last of me, maybe not~ My Obsession with Butterflies


End file.
